


born in fire (again and again)

by Yuu (Fuyonako_Yuu)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyonako_Yuu/pseuds/Yuu
Summary: Natasha ngã xuống, trong cát bụi và ánh sáng, giữa một vùng hư không rộng lớn. Cô ngồi dậy, và chạm tay vào sau đầu, máu dính đỏ rực.Trong cuống họng có vị đồng tanh nồng, và cô nhổ xuống nền cát, nhìn máu đỏ bắn tung tóe trên mặt đất tinh khôi.“Huh,” Natasha nói. “Vậy ra đây là cái chết sao?”





	born in fire (again and again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/gifts).
  * A translation of [born in fire (again and again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707680) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> Please drop a kudo for the wonderful original author :>

Trụ sở Avengers thật tĩnh lặng. Quá tĩnh lặng, như tất cả mọi thứ vào những ngày này, một sự yên lặng giả dối, như có ai đó bấm tạm dừng một bộ phim và không thể làm nó tiếp tục chạy.

 

Natasha ngồi trên ghế bành trong một căn phòng khách, hai chân đi tất rúc dưới chân Steve, một cuốn Fahrenheit 451 trong lòng. Steve nhẹ hmph, như thể đang suy nghĩ, và Natasha bị kéo ra khỏi đống lửa, quay trở về thực tại, về với Steve và nếp gấp xuất hiện giữa đôi lông mày mỗi khi anh không thể vẽ ra những đường nét như ý muốn trong cuốn sổ phác họa.

 

Một khóe miệng Natasha kéo lên. Trong một giây, Steve buông một tiếng thở dài mệt mỏi anh chưa từng giải thích, nhưng ngón tay cái sẽ nhẹ vuốt góc giấy, một vẻ mong mỏi giúp cô hiểu hết những gì anh đang cố đặt xuống những trang giấy ấy.

 

Cái răng hở đáng yêu trong nụ cười của Sam. Wanda, vẫn còn trẻ trung với đôi mắt sáng ngời, bật cười với trò đùa của Shuri. Barnes, mơ màng ngủ trên chiếc giường họ từng nằm chung ở Wakanda, ở Brooklyn, mang một vẻ cởi mở, tin tưởng không chút che chắn cô không thể hình dung đến.

 

Natasha đã từng một lần xem qua một vài trang phác thảo, vì cô là một gián điệp, vẫn là như vậy, và cô chưa bao giờ hoàn toàn bỏ được thói quen ấy. Vì cô muốn biết trong đó có gì và giờ khi đã biết, khi đã được nhìn thấy một phần nào đó của nỗi đau buồn thấm đượm những trang giấy, cô chưa bao giờ cần phải nhìn lại một lần nữa.

 

Cô đã từng nhìn anh làm như vậy một lần, hai lần, cả ngàn lần. Cô tự cá cược với bản thân. Mười đô và một lon soda nếu Rogers lại làm vẻ mặt buồn tới nao lòng làm cô muốn với tay chọc vào mũi anh, để xem liệu nó có thể khiến anh dừng lại.

 

“Nat,” Steve nói, nhìn cô có chút khó chịu. “Cô đang làm gì vậy?”

 

“Cố làm anh vui,” Natasha nói, thẳng băng, nhưng ngón tay thì vẫn đang chọc vào mũi anh. “Có tác dụng không?”

 

Steve thở hắt ra và đẩy tay cô đi. “Cũng không hẳn.”

 

Nhưng trên môi anh là một nụ cười nhỏ xíu thoáng qua khi anh nói ra điều ấy, nên Natasha sẽ chấp nhận đó là chiến thắng của ngày hôm nay. Cô vẫn thường cố tạo ra ít nhất một chiến thắng nho nhỏ mỗi ngày, để khiến mình rời khỏi giường cho chiến thắng tiếp theo.

 

Hôm qua, cô đã tán tỉnh Okoye, giọng hơi trêu đùa, và chuyện có lẽ sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu nhưng cũng khiến cô cảm thấy một chút gì đó rằng mình còn sống. Hôm nay, cô đã làm Steve cười, làm Captain America cười, và trời ơi, giá mà KGB mà có thể thấy cô vào lúc này.

 

Đây là con người cô của hiện tại. Một cuộc đời được đánh dấu bằng những chiến thắng nhỏ bé, vô nghĩa và riêng tư và con người tới thảm hại và vô vọng.

 

.

 

Natasha ngã xuống, trong cát bụi và ánh sáng, giữa một vùng hư không rộng lớn. Cô ngồi dậy, và chạm tay vào sau đầu, nhìn thấy máu dính đỏ rực.

 

Trong cuống họng có vị đồng tanh nồng, và cô nhổ xuống nền cát, nhìn máu đỏ bắn tung tóe trên mặt đất tinh khôi.

 

“Huh,” Natasha nói. “Vậy ra đây là cái chết sao?”

 

.

 

Cô chưa từng là người thích Giáng sinh. Hay bất kì ngày lễ nào khác, vì một người của Red Room không tổ chức mừng lễ, trừ khi để ăn mừng rằng mình còn có thể thức dậy trên giường mà không nhận một con dao cắm vào lưng thêm một ngày nữa.

 

Và lễ Giáng sinh với nhà Barton rất...nhiều. Có quá nhiều đèn màu và kim tuyến và nước sốt, và mỗi lần cô nhìn đến đống quà dưới gốc cây, cô lại thấy chóng mặt, với việc những người Mĩ nghĩ họ cần mua bao nhiêu thứ để có thể hạnh phúc.

 

Natasha hít vào một hơi, chống tay vào thành bồn rửa bát, và cố kìm lại mong muốn được mở tung cửa sổ và để thứ không khí trong lành của mùa đông vùng Trung Tây vào phòng.

 

“Đừng bảo chị,” Laura nói, bước vào trong căn bếp tĩnh lặng. “Em cũng là kiểu người “Die Hard là phim Giáng sinh” đấy nhé.”

 

Natasha quay lại và đứng thẳng dậy, cố trông giống như một người nắm được kiểm soát cuộc đời mình. Cô thích Laura. Cô không chắc, không hoàn toàn, điều ngược lại là đúng.

 

“Ừ thì,” Natasha bắt đầu, “cũng nhiều Giáng sinh của em có vẻ giống Die Hard, nếu như vậy khiến chị an tâm hơn.”

 

Laura nhăn mặt. “Ghê quá, Romanoff. Clint nói đúng, em đúng là chẳng biết nương tay gì cả.”

 

“Xin lỗi,” Natasha đáp lại, dù cô cũng không chắc mình đang xin lỗi vì điều gì.

 

Xin lỗi vì chị phải đón Giáng sinh cùng một ả sát thủ. Xin lỗi vì ai ai làm việc cùng đều nghĩ em đang ngủ với chồng chị, em hứa em không hề muốn làm vậy, em hứa là em không làm vậy, chưa làm vậy, nhưng em không dám tin tưởng bản thân mình sẽ không làm như thế.

 

Xin lỗi vì em không biết phải làm chuyện này, bất kì những gì giống thế này, như thế nào cả.

 

Nhưng Laura chỉ cười. “Đừng lo nghĩ chuyện đó. Chị lấy một đặc vụ của SHIELD mà, vậy nên tin chị đi, chị biết mình sẽ phải đối mặt với những chuyện gì.” Laura thò tay vào túi của chiếc tạp dề đỏ tươi in hoa văn Giáng sinh và lấy ra một hộp quà nhỏ. “Em quên không mở quà của mình rồi.”

 

“A, em không mang…” Natasha nói, rồi im lặng.

 

“Chị biết mà,” Laura nói. “Không sao đâu, thật đấy, em đi đến tận đây là đủ rồi. Cứ cầm lấy đi.” Laura chìa hộp quà ra, và Natasha cẩn thận nhận lấy, vì cô không thể gạt đi nỗi sợ hãi rằng nó sẽ nổ tung trong tay mình.

 

Sợi ruy băng buộc quanh và thắt thành chiếc nơ trên nắp là giả, được gắn keo để trông có vẻ gọn gàng hơn, và chiếc hộp dễ dàng mở ra để lộ một sợi dây chuyền nhỏ màu bạc với một mặt dây hình mũi tên. Natasha chau mày, và nghĩ, có lẽ đây là một kiểu bẫy khác.

 

“Em đã cứu mạng Clint tháng trước,” Laura nói. “Ở Budapest. Chị biết anh ấy đáng ra không được phép nhưng anh ấy vẫn kể với chị tất cả.”

 

“Anh ấy đã cứu em trước,” Natasha nói, nhưng cô cũng không biết chính xác mình đang tranh luận chuyện gì.

 

Laura nhún vai. “Không quan trọng. Chị vẫn rất biết ơn. Điều ấy khiến em trở thành một phần trong gia đình rồi.”

 

Natasha đeo sợi dây chuyền lên, và chạm tay vào ngực, cảm nhận sức nặng của nó, cảm giác nó chạm vào xương quai xanh của cô.

 

Cô đã từng nghe một câu chuyện, kể về một cô gái sống cả đời với một sợi ruy băng quanh cổ cho tới một ngày, người con trai cô yêu không thể kìm nổi sự tò mò và cởi nó ra, kéo sợi ruy băng đi và đầu cô lìa khỏi cổ. Và cô gái ấy, cô biết chuyện ấy sẽ xảy ra và vẫn để chàng trai tháo nó ra vì cô phải làm thế, vì cô yêu người ấy.

 

Chuyện này có chút gì đó rất giống như câu chuyện ấy. Như một lời hứa, một sợi dây liên kết có thể sẽ khiến cô mất mạng.

 

Nhưng cô vẫn đeo nó. Cô phải làm thế, vì cô yêu anh.

 

.

 

Không hề có một điểm kết thúc. Không có ngọn núi nào nơi đường chân trời, không một điểm định hướng.

 

Chỉ có cô và một sa mạc cát trải dài về mọi phía.

 

“Hừm, Black Widow,” Natasha nói, đá một đụn cát. “Có vẻ là ta chẳng có gì để làm rồi,” và rồi một thứ âm thanh cao vút trào ra khỏi miệng cô, và cô nhận ra đó là tiếng cười, khàn đục và tuyệt vọng và cô độc, tràn vào khoảng không của sa mạc.

 

Không có tiếng vọng. Không có thứ gì để âm thanh ấy có thể vọng lại cả.

 

Natasha đứng dậy, phủi cát trên quần áo.

 

“Cũng đâu phải lần đầu mày tự cười với trò đùa của mình đâu,” cô lẩm bẩm, nheo mắt nhìn phía xa. Tất cả đều được phủ một ánh sáng cực tím và Natasha đưa một tay lên che mắt, nhưng cũng không có tác dụng.

 

Cô có thể ở yên tại chỗ này. Có thể nằm xuống, để máu thấm xuống nền cát tới khi tất cả từng tấc đất của chốn hư không này thấm đẫm sự hi sinh của cô. Cô cuối cùng cũng có thể yên nghỉ. Chúa ơi, cô đã quá mệt mỏi rồi, cảm nhận được điều ấy trong đôi mắt cay xè và bàn chân ê ẩm.

 

Nhưng có một giọng nói sâu trong tâm trí cô nghe rất giống Steve và Okoye và Wanda và Rhodey, nghe rất giống tất cả những người đã nhìn cô như thể một điều gì đó quan trọng, và nó đang nói, “thôi nào, Black Widow, có lẽ như vậy chưa phải là hết đâu.”

 

Natasha nhắm mắt và hít vào một hơi thật sâu, tự nhủ bản thân đứng vững. Cô lại nghe thấy giọng nói ấy, rõ ràng như tiếng chuông ngân, và cô rùng mình khi nhận ra đó chính là giọng nói của mình.

 

Vậy nên, cô chọn một hướng và bắt đầu bước đi.

 

.

 

“Nào, Natalia, tao biết mày có thể đánh mạnh hơn thế mà.”

 

Natasha siết chặt nắm tay và cố đứng vững trên nền tuyết đã đóng băng một phần. Cô không biết mình đã từng đứng trong cái giá lạnh như thế nay bao giờ chưa. Lạnh lẽo, đói khát và khiếp sợ. Có máu đóng dưới đầu móng tay và khô lại giữa những ngón tay thanh mảnh.

 

Chỉ có một phần nhỏ là của cô.

 

Cô lắc đầu, hất tóc đỏ ướt nhẹp ra khỏi mắt, và cố hết sức tỏ ra mạnh mẽ. “Tao không biết là mày lại vội muốn tao giết mày đến vậy đấy, Yelena.”

 

Yelena làm vẻ mặt chế nhạo, như thể biết rõ Natasha đang nói dối trắng trợn. Mà có lẽ đúng như vậy. Hai người họ vẫn luôn là những người giỏi nhất mà Red Room đã đào tạo ra.

 

Đã từng có nhiều người hơn. Nhiều thành viên hơn, nhiều những cô gái mà cô từng gọi là bạn, tất cả mọi thứ đều nhiều hơn trước khi họ bị ném vào giữa một nơi đồng không mông quạnh với một chiếc la bàn và chỉ đủ nhu yếu phẩm cho một người sống sót.

 

Nhưng đó là khi cô nắm hai bàn tay quanh cổ một người mà mới vài tuần trước đã ngồi kể chuyện ma cùng cô, và siết và siết đến khi chẳng còn người bạn nào nữa. Chỉ còn một cái xác nằm trên tuyết trắng, nhìn lên cô bằng đôi mắt mờ đục vô hồn.

 

Natasha chớp mắt một lần, hai lần, để tuyết bám vào lông mi, và cầu mong mình đang ở một nơi nào đó không phải nơi này. Cô chỉ đang đứng giữa một cơn ác mộng, có lẽ vậy, hoặc một viễn cảnh tương lại mà thôi.

 

Yelena rất giỏi. Miệng lưỡi sắc lẻm, với cái đầu tính toán mà Natasha sẽ không bao giờ có được. Và cũng rất phiền phức, liên tục cạnh khóe đâm chọc từng bước đi của Natasha, như đang muốn tìm kiếm một điểm yếu trên lớp vỏ bọc thép của cô.

 

Yelena rất giỏi nhưng Natasha giỏi hơn thế. Cô biết điều ấy, cũng như cô biết Yelena chưa để ý thấy cành cây gãy ngay phía sau, như cô biết Yelena có chút gì đó dễ mềm lòng với Natasha, rằng ả cũng không đánh hết sức có thể như chính cô vậy.

 

Sau khoảnh khắc ấy, Natasha đứng dậy và ném cành cây đi. Cô nên kết thúc mọi chuyện và bước tiếp, nhưng cô chỉ đứng đó nhìn xuống Yelena, nhìn mái lóc vàng xõa trên nền tuyết trắng, như một vầng hào quang nhuốm lên mặt kính. Yelena vẫn còn thở, dù trên khuôn mặt đầy những vết bầm tím, từng xương sườn đều đã gãy vụn.

 

Đây chính là giây phút mà Natasha biết được. Cô sắp trở thành người sống sót cuối cùng của lớp mình và rồi cô sẽ quay trở về trụ sở, và cuối cùng, cuối cùng cũng sẽ trở thành một Black Widow.

 

Bất chợt, trong cơn hoảng loạn, Natasha nhớ ra mai là sinh nhật Yelena. Mười sáu tuổi. Annika đã ăn trộm một chai volka của đội lính canh mấy hôm trước. Tất cả đều đang trông chờ được cùng nhau mở chai rượu ấy trong ngày sinh nhật của Yelena.

 

Natasha khuỵu xuống bên cạnh Yelena, để tuyết lạnh thấm vào gối quần và lần đầu tiên trong hơn một thập kỉ, muốn bật khóc. Natasha đào bới trong túi áo khoác và lôi ra chiếc la bàn, ấn vào tay Yelena.

 

“Chúc may mắn, nhện con,” Natasha thì thầm lên trán Yelena, đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ vào thái dương.

 

“Con mẹ mày, Natasha,” giọng Yelena khàn khàn, cơn giận dữ lóe lên trong ánh mắt, trong bờ vai rộng, và Natasha biết dù có chuyện gì đang tới đi nữa, Yelena sẽ không dễ dàng bị khuất phục.

 

Natasha kiểm tra lại la bàn một lần cuối và đứng dậy, bắt đầu chuyến hành trình chậm chạp, tập tễnh về trụ sở Red Room.

 

.

 

Natasha phát hiện ra nơi này chỉ trông giống một vùng hư không trải dài, khi bầu không khí bắt đầu đặc quánh lại và dính nhớp nháp, như thể cô đang di chuyển qua một lớp đường mật.

 

Đã ba ngày hoặc có lẽ là ba tháng trôi qua, và bầu khí quyển đã trở thành một thứ gì đó nặng nề, một thứ gì đó mà cô phải gắng sức mới có thể xuyên qua, tiếp tục di chuyển. Nhưng cảm giác ấy không giống một thứ bệnh tật, hay giống như cái chết đang đến lấy đi những gì còn lại trong thân thể cô ở cái nơi hoang tàn này.

 

Natasha đưa tay ra trước mặt và _đẩy mạnh_.

 

“Con mẹ nó,” Natasha nói, “một ranh giới. Mình đã tìm thấy một cái ranh giới chết tiệt.”

 

.

 

Điều buồn cười về Carol Danvers là, cô không hề khiến Natasha sợ hãi.

 

Và đáng ra là cô nên sợ. Carol có khả năng san phẳng một chiến trường, đỡ một con tàu vụ trụ hạ xuống an toàn, xé tan kim loại chẳng khác nào một tờ giấy mỏng manh.

 

Carol có thể giết chết Natasha trong chưa đầy ba mươi giây. Sẽ không có chút phòng ngự nào. Từng năm xấu xí, khắc nghiệt ở Red Room đều dành để biến cô trở thành một thứ gì đó không thể ngăn cản, thành một lưỡi dao sắc lẻm tĩnh lặng, cắm xuống trước khi kẻ thù kịp nhận ra sự hiện diện của nó.

 

Nhưng đứng trước người phụ nữ này, Natasha thấy mình thật nhỏ bé nhưng không hề sợ hãi.

 

Có lẽ, giờ đây cô chẳng dễ khiếp sợ như vậy nữa rồi. Sau Thanos.

 

Vậy nên, khi cô đi pha một tách trà vào 3 giờ sáng và nhìn thấy Carol đứng trong bếp, đèn tắt gần hết, nhìn xuống một tờ giấy nhỏ, Natasha thậm chí còn không chớp mắt.

 

Cô chỉ xoay vai trái đang căng cứng vì bị nằm đè lên, và bật hết đèn trong bếp.

 

“Dùng trà không, Danvers?” Natasha hỏi, nhưng Carol im lặng, như thể tâm trí đang ở một nơi khác, và không trả lời.

 

Trong bếp có chiếc ấm điện hiện đại đắt tiền của Tony, nhưng Natasha vẫn mang theo một chiếc ấm đun bếp cũ của mình khi chuyển hẳn đến trụ sở. Nó màu xanh bạc hà và mẻ mất một miếng cho Clint từng đánh rơi. Cô thích cảm giác làm những việc ấy theo một trình tự nhất định, tiếng lách cách của sứ trên mặt bếp và tiếng rít cao vút khi nước sôi. Cô vẫn đổ đủ nước cho hai người, và bật bếp lên.

 

Nhìn gần, Natasha phát hiện ra mảnh giấy kia là một tấm ảnh, kiểu ảnh cũ của cái thời mà mọi người vẫn ra hàng in ảnh. Carol đang cầm ở rìa ảnh rất cẩn thận, như thế sợ nó sẽ nát vụn trong tay mình.

 

“Tôi đã từng có một gia đình ở nơi này, cô biết không,” Carol nói. “Tôi đã mất họ...rất lâu trước khi Thanos đến và rồi khi tôi gặp lại được họ, tôi...đã không ở lại. Nhưng đáng ra tôi nên ở lại. Chúa ơi, ước gì tôi đã làm thế.”

 

Natasha giật mình. Carol không hay nói về bản thân mình, không hề, và Natasha gần như không muốn nói gì, không muốn phá vỡ câu thần chú đang phủ lên căn phòng, nhưng cô không thể kìm lại, cô muốn biết. “Vậy tại sao cô lại không ở lại?”

 

Carol nhún vai. “Tôi không hiểu hết được mình có khả năng làm những gì. Hay nhiệm vụ của tôi sẽ đưa tôi đi xa đến mức nào, nó sẽ giành hết bao nhiêu năm tháng của chúng tôi. Những năm tháng với tôi sẽ trôi qua trong chớp mắt.”

 

Carol đặt tấm ảnh xuống kệ bếp. Một Carol trẻ hơn đang nhe răng cười, trên đầu là mũ ông già Noel, và hai bên là một cô gái da màu xinh đẹp với mái tóc ngắn và nụ cười tinh ranh, và một cô bé chỉ có thể là con gái của người phụ nữ ấy.

 

Con gái của họ, Natasha tự sửa lại. Đây là gia đình của Carol.

 

Natasha chạm vào góc ảnh, chỉ một khắc, rồi lùi lại. “Họ tên là gì?”

 

“Đây là Maria,” Carol nói, chỉ vào người phụ nữ, “còn cái nhóc quỷ nhỏ phá hoại này là Monica.” Carol hắng giọng, nghe ướt đẫm, nên Natasha quay đi, để Carol được đau buồn mà không bị soi mói. “Maria và tôi cùng ở trong Không quân.”

 

Sau lưng học, ấm nước rít lên, và chỉ như vậy, khoảnh khắc ấy trôi đi, câu thần chú bị phá vỡ. Carol bắt gặp ánh mắt Natasha và cười. “Thật ra thì tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ nhận một tách trà vậy.”

 

.

 

“Ai là người khỏe nhất và dũng cảm nhất tới đây cứu lấy tương lai nước Mĩ?”

 

Natasha đang tự hát một mình. Cô đã tự hát một mình mấy ngày liền rồi, cô khá chắc là như vậy, nhưng chỉ sau vài tiếng cô đã hết những bài hát mà mình thực sự thích. Và rồi khoảng một ngày sau cũng hết top 40 bản hit, nên giờ cô chỉ còn thứ này: cái lời bài hát chết tiệt của Star Spangled Man.

 

Cô cũng đã hết hơi, gần như vậy, nên giờ hát thì ít mà giống cố đẩy âm thanh ra khỏi họng nhiều hơn, cố xuyên qua thứ ranh giới nặng nề, dính nhớp, nhưng ngay giây phút này, cô không thể khiến mình quan tâm thêm nữa.

 

“Ai, ừm… thề sẽ chiến đấu như một người đàn ông cả ngày lẫn đêm,” Natasha vẫn hát tiếp dù chẳng nghe ra giai điệu. Cũng đâu có ai ở đây để nghe cô. “Anh ta thề sẽ chiến đấu như một người đàn ông cả ngày lẫn đêm sao? Mẹ nó. Đúng là người Mĩ. Anh đùa tôi đấy hả Steve, lần tới gặp anh tôi sẽ kháy anh đến chết cho mà xem.”

 

Có cát trong giày cô, trong từng khe chỉ, và mắt cô vẫn chưa hết cay xè kể từ giây phút xuất hiện ở nơi này.

 

Cô muốn dừng lại. Muốn nằm xuống và chìm vào giấc ngủ, chúa ơi, tại sao cô không thể để bản thân yên nghỉ con mẹ nó đi chứ.

 

Natasha nghiến răng. Đấy không phải con người của cô. Chưa bao giờ là con người của cô và cô sẽ không thay đổi điều ấy vào lúc này, không cần biết cô đã chết hay nơi này là địa ngục hay kiếp sau gì đó.

 

Dù sao cô cũng là người Nga kia mà. Cô biết những thứ này cũng chỉ là tương đối. Ở một nơi nào đó, bằng một cách nào đó, mọi chuyện vẫn có thể tồi tệ hơn nhiều.

 

“Gì đấy gì đấy… Hình như là anh còn sẵn sàng đi vạn dặm vì nước Mĩ thì phải? Chắc là vậy. Mẹ nó, bài này dở không chịu được.”

 

.

 

“Tôi hỏi anh cái này được không?”

 

Steve ngẩng lên nhìn từ chỗ hàng rào gần rìa trụ sở. Chiếc la bàn có ảnh Peggy Carter bên trong nằm mở rộng trong lòng bàn tay anh. “Tôi nghĩ là cô vừa hỏi xong rồi.”

 

Natasha tựa vào hàng rào, đá nhẹ vào đầu gối anh. “Đừng xấu tính thế, Steve.” Cô gật đầu về phía chiếc la bàn. “Tôi biết anh vẫn yêu cô ấy, đến tận bây giờ. Nhưng tôi cũng...Tôi biết tình cảm anh dành cho Barnes là gì, vậy tại sao…”

 

“Tại sao tôi vẫn luôn đem theo thứ này bên mình?” Steve kết thúc. Anh gập chiếc la bàn lại, hai vai chùng xuống, trọng tâm cơ thể hướng xuống đất như thể một con rối bị cắt dây. “Chắc là để nhắc nhở bản thân rằng… rằng tình cảm sẽ không biến mất dù tôi đã mất đi người ấy. Dù có đau đớn tới đâu thì cảm nhận được tình yêu vẫn tốt hơn là tê dại. Và rằng chẳng bao giờ còn nhiều thời gian như mình đã nghĩ.”

 

“Wow,” Natasha nói, “còn bi thảm hơn cả tôi nghĩ nữa.” Cô tựa vào người Steve, để bản thân mình trở thành một sức nặng vững chãi tựa vào anh.

 

Steve cười hắt ra. “Ừ thì.” Chúng ta chẳng phải rất bi thảm sao, là câu trả lời duy nhất, và cả hai người họ đều không đủ kiên nhẫn để nói ra những điều hiển nhiên như vậy nữa, những ngày này.

 

“Còn cô thì sao,” Steve nói, đẩy nhẹ cô. “Sao cô vẫn còn đeo cái đó?”

 

Natasha đưa tay chạm vào mặt dây hình mũi tên trên cổ và ngẫm nghĩ, chỉ một khắc, kết bạn với một con người quá sức ngây thơ và thành khẩn tới không chịu được như thế này có phải một sai lầm hay không. “Vì tôi vẫn chưa thể từ bỏ anh ấy được.”

 

“Ừ,” Steve nói, gật đầu. “Tôi hiểu.”

 

.

 

Fury. Sam. Laura. Lũ nhỏ. T’Challa. Wanda. Maria Hill. Barnes.

 

Clint, chìm trong đau buồn.

 

Natasha đã mất những người quan trọng từ khi được sinh ra. Đó là một điều xuyên suốt trong cuộc đời cô, một sự thật đáng tin cậy nhất trong thế giới của cô.

 

Cô mất cha mẹ và không lâu sau đó, mất chính bản thân mình.

 

Chẳng còn nhiều điều quan trọng nữa, sau khi đã đánh mất bản thân mình.

 

.

 

Thi thoảng, sau khi mọi người khác đã đăng xuất, Okoye sẽ ở lại, chỉ để trò chuyện.

 

Chuyện ấy không xảy ra thường xuyên; Okoye không phải một người mà Natasha sẽ gọi là thích nói nhiều.

 

Nhưng đến cả một vị Đại tướng cũng sẽ có những lúc chùng vai, đau buồn làm nhòe đi ánh nhìn kiên định.

 

Okoye là một hiệp sĩ không vua, không nữ hoàng, không cả một cô công chúa nhỏ vui vẻ. Natasha vẫn luôn ngạc nhiên khi thấy Okoye có thể hoàn toàn kiểm soát bản thân đến như thế này.

 

Vậy nên sẽ có những ngày, chị sẽ nói về Wakanda. Chị nói về người dân và những phong tục truyền thống, về những điều tươi đẹp trước khi Thanos tới, và Natasha… Natasha thích tông giọng đều đều, trầm lắng của chị, và cách mà tình cảm sâu đậm mà Okoye dành cho đất nước của mình thấm sâu vào từng câu chữ.

 

“Từng có một luật lệ dành cho những người thuộc tộc Dora Milaje,” Okoye nói. “Chúng tôi là những hộ vệ riêng của nhà vua nhưng cũng là những người vợ tiềm năng theo nghi lễ. Người tộc Dora Milaje không được phép kết hôn hay yêu hay có bất kì một mối quan hệ tình ái nào, nếu như vị vua đương nhiệm vẫn chưa kết hôn và có thể sẽ chọn họ làm bạn đời.”

 

Natasha chống tay lên cằm. “Vậy điều gì đã thay đổi?”

 

Khóe miệng Okoye hơi nhếch lên thành một nụ cười. “Hai người của Dora Milaje đã yêu nhau và quyết định họ không thể sống thiếu nhau. Tôi có nghe nói họ gây ra một vụ náo loạn không nhỏ vào thời điểm ấy.”

 

“Okoye,” Natasha nói, giọng trêu chọc. “Cô đang bàn chuyện phiếm của Wakanda với tôi đấy à?”

 

Okoye chỉ nhướn một bên mày thanh mảnh. “Câu chuyện thật dài hơn như vậy nhiều, nhưng tôi thích yếu tố cơ bản của câu chuyện ấy. Rằng tộc Dora Milaje...để trở thành một người của chúng tôi, mỗi một người phụ nữ phải hiểu rõ giá trị của cô ấy không chỉ nằm ở những gì cô ấy có thể hi sinh vì đại sự. Rằng cô ấy vẫn luôn nắm quyền tự quyết và toàn vẹn, dù có chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng nữa.”

 

Natasha ngồi ngả vào lưng ghế, vẻ mặt bình tĩnh không chút cảm xúc, và cố lờ đi thứ cảm giác nhức nhối trong lồng ngực. “Cô có còn tin vào điều ấy không?”

 

Okoye không hề do dự. Natasha sẽ sớm phát hiện ra chị không bao giờ làm thế. “Đương nhiên rồi.”

 

.

 

Vào ngày thứ bảy, cô bắt đầu nghe thấy những giọng nói. Hay...không phải những giọng nói, mà chỉ có một, một giọng nói mà cô biết rõ, gọi tên cô hết lần này đến lần khác.

 

_Nat? Natasha? Nat! Cô nghe thấy tôi nói không? Tôi ở ngay đây, nhưng cô phải tự đi đến, phải tự mình chiến đấu nếu không sẽ không có tác dụng, Nat, là tôi đây, là-_

 

“Tốt hơn hết là anh đừng có là một ảo giác khốn nạn,” Natasha làu bàu. Nhưng cô nghĩ không phải là như vậy. Cô không muốn như vậy. Chúa ơi, cô vẫn chưa xong đâu.

 

Natasha trấn tĩnh lại, đặt chân đứng vững trên nền cát và đẩy xuyên qua thứ hư không đặc quánh, qua cơn đau đầu và đôi mắt cay xè bỏng rát, cô bước tiếp và bước tiếp và ngay giây phút cô nghĩ mình không thể tiếp tục được thêm một giây chết tiệt nào nữa, thì có một ánh sáng đâm xuyên qua không gian và lại giọng nói ấy, và-

 

.

 

Natasha vấp chân, trên bờ vực ẩm ướt lạnh lẽo của Vormir, và ngã vào Steve, một tay vươn ra, lòng bàn tay mở rộng, trông như một người lính chuẩn bị ra chiến trường với một vẻ mặt sắt đá.

 

Natasha bật cười không ra hơi. Tới thời điểm này thì Natasha sẽ không loại bỏ khả năng nào cả. “Này, Steve,” cô nói, “tôi khá chắc là anh đáng ra không được đi theo trong nhiệm vụ lần này chứ.”

 

“Natasha,” anh thở ra, trên khuôn mặt mang một vẻ kinh ngạc, kinh ngạc và nhẹ nhõm và cả sự thành thật đến đau thương quen thuộc. “Thành công rồi, Nat. Cái kế hoạch điên rồ của chúng ta đã thành công và tôi ở đây, tôi ở đây để đưa cô về nhà,” anh nói, trước khi ôm chầm lấy cô.

 

Natasha tựa vào anh và thở, vào, ra, vào, ra.

 

Họ đã thắng. Cô đang về nhà.

**Author's Note:**

> Xem xong Endgame liền đi thi cuối kì nên giờ mới xoa dịu tâm hồn được :>  
> Trước khi đi xem phim đã định sẵn trong lòng assassin trio nằm trong safe-zone bình tĩnh lắm, xong bị đánh úp haha :) Chị đã đến gần hạnh phúc lắm rồi,sắp gặp lại được cả gia đình trọn vẹn rồi mà không chạm được tới vừa cáu vừa xót không chịu được, phim diễn biến tiếp rồi não vẫn đang dừng lại ở cảnh chị nằm dưới đáy Vormir. Khóc muốn đau đầu tiền đình, ra nhìn thấy chị đứng ngay trước poster cùng Tony lại được một trận nữa như con dở giữa rạp :)  
> Ngồi hóng movie riêng của chị :>


End file.
